Embodiments of the disclosed technology relate to a color filter substrate and a method of manufacturing the same.
Currently, color display by Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Displays (TFT-LCDs) is realized through a Color Filter (CF) layer. The color filter layer is an optical filter in a certain color, which can transmit light with a narrow band being precisely selected and reflects or absorbs light within other bands which are undesirable. The color filter layer is usually installed in front of a light source, so that human eyes can receive light in a saturated color.
In general, the color filter layer is formed on a transparent substrate for forming a color filter substrate. Manufacture of the color filter substrate is basically divided into the following steps: first, applying a macromolecular photoresist layer which is mixed with a material for a black matrix on the substrate, and forming a pattern of the black matrix by an exposure and development process; next, applying a macromolecular photoresist layer which is mixed with a red pigment on the substrate, and forming a pattern of a red region by an exposure and development process; and forming a pattern of a green region and a pattern of a blue region sequentially by the same method and steps. Finally, a color filter layer in three primary colors of red, green and blue which are arranged by a certain rule are formed.
As the macromolecular photoresist has a lower thermal stability and lower uniformity per se, after the pigment is mixed into it, stability and uniformity of the resultant color filter are not high, either.